


Near

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [14]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: A moment of privacy between Lucy and Flynn. They get close, comfortably so.





	Near

**Author's Note:**

> N is for needs, and near

Nothing about this situation is ideal. Not the setting, not the clothing, not the way they’ve been handling this relationship. Nothing.

Yet, he can’t get himself to say “no” to her and that is how much of a goner he already is.

As a tense Lucy Preston pulled him to the barn away from the house, questions began to appear on Garcia Flynn’s mind, but he just waited, gave in to whatever desire she had.

He ended up on the top floor of the place, breathless. Her lips on his before he even had the time to process anything and that probably was her intention.

Lucy. Sweet, strong and naive Lucy, someone who carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. An Atlas of incomparable kindness. She was all of that and yet she had chosen him as a target to her sudden affections.

When she finally broke the kiss, their eyes met, the size of her pupils and the glimmer on them telling him a lot and nothing at all. She touched his face, contact lingering at his cheek, she moved closer to him. gazing down at his chest.

The historian met his mouth with her own once more and his hand pulled her closer by the back of her neck, tentative at first, until his other hand caught her waist, pressed her form to his before letting go and searching for hesitance in her expression. Found none, yet there was something off he couldn’t name.

Lucy’s face was close to his, noses touching a bit as their breaths mixed and he waited for her to go for it again.

“Lucy, what’s wrong?” he questioned, meeting her eyes and holding it. She could have whatever he wanted, but he demanded some answers first. Needed to know why he was giving her another piece of his soul - or of whatever was left of it anyway.

“Nothing, I…” she muttered, “I just…” she moistened her dry mouth, unable to handle his gaze for the moment. And then she could and did, “I just want you”

He stopped her before she could steal his concentration, “Please, don’t do this to me. Don’t lie to me, not about this”

The historian swallowed and gave him a short nod, “Fine. I need you,” Preston uttered her next words close to his ear, “I was watching you and… I want you, for you. No mess involved”

And with everybody fiber of his being he knew she was telling the truth, and with the same intensity, he went for her mouth, making her let out a muffled moan in the process.

Her hands wasted no time before going for his pants, undoing them in skillful movements of her fingers, causing the man to grunt and curse a bit.

“I want to touch you” he groaned in face of her haste.

“We don’t have the time” the professor whispered against his lips, “Rufus and Wyatt will come looking for us soon” and then her warm hand was around him, stroking the thoughts out of his mind with ease and ability.

Maybe she knew his body a bit too well.

Flynn had her back against the nearest wall not long after that, his hands under what seemed to be a sea of endless skirts he felt tempted to just tear away from her body. When he managed to touch the skin of her thighs, the man sighed, then kissed below her ear, moving down to her jaw and along her neck.

“Next time we’re playing husband and wife, I’m tired of the looks when it’s just us” he growled “We keep doing this, they’ll want me to marry you for the sake of your virtue”

She let out a soft chuckle that turned into a quiet gasp as his lips, teeth, and tongue teased at the tender skin of her breasts.

Garcia lifted her with ease and found his way between her legs after some attempts, finding she had gone for the time appropriate underwear, which meant a lot of skirts but an opening on the last layer. 

The guttural grumble that came from deep down in his throat more of an agony than an actual complaint.

And he kissed her, hard. Fingers curling a bit more around her fair skin, while her nails started digging on his scalp and on his back over his coat.

A movement or two of his hips had her whimpering as he rubbed against her swollen core without really entering her, yet the way he coated on her juices was maddening.

“Stop teasing me so much” the professor cried.

Flynn would have given a smug smirk had he not been just as lost on her

Lucy slid her hand between them, guided him right where she wanted and caught herself arching a bit in an attempt to get him in. “Flynn,...”

The bastard managed to grin, to press his lips to hers in an almost bruising manner before pulling away.

“Garcia, please…”

There was a gasp as he slowly sank into her, the sound turning into a long groan.

“Please, move” she muttered, trying to do so herself.

Garcia smiled, a couple of words escaping his mouth in a strange language before he kissed her again. “Do you know how wet you feel? Lucy, I…” he bit his lower lip, refraining from more than just saying something.

He might just burst into flames.

And then it came. Small but strong and she got what he meant because she felt desperate. If he laid her down on the floor and fucked her silly right now she wouldn’t mind, not even for a second.

A thrust and then another and another one. 

The wood creaking a bit under them.

Another stroke, another kiss, nails digging.

Heavy breathing, hands moving, fingers pulling at the fabric of his clothes, the movements of her hips against his. The way he felt while caressing her from the inside.

Then harder, faster, louder. Whimpers in her lips, grunts, and growls on his throat. Her back against the wall.

They needed to do this faster, Wyatt and Rufus could show up and there was no way in hell she was letting him go without finishing.

She was glad the barn was a bit secluded because she was getting louder and she could hear his thrusts as much as she felt them. The skin, the fabric, the wood.

“Flynn, Flynn…”

His mouth on hers, the bite on her lower lip, a smug smile on his lips and the moment she let out a cry, legs trying to wrap around him.

Flynn kissed her cheeks and her jaw, pausing his movements to let her come back from her high. Tender as only he could be. And she returned his affection just as tender, before getting him to start again, to thrust as he had before. Set him loose again his hold went up to her buttocks.

The man growled and, God, how much he loved this woman.

One. Two. Three. Four hard thrusts and he was undone. Forehead touching hers, panting. Air caressing her skin and sending goosebumps. For all she knew, she could have him again, but there was no time.

He slipped out of her - not without a bit of annoyance, lowered her to the ground yet held her in place, unsure of her legs as much as he was unsure of his mind returning to him.

Flynn met her eyes and she kissed him. Gentle, kind, loving. Hands on his cheeks, then down to his chest and she fixed his clothes back in place.

“We need to go back”

“Yeah” he grunted with a hint of resistance in his voice.

Lucy took his hand on hers and started walking. “Come on”

Garcia followed her out of the barn, didn’t let go of her hand until he couldn’t anymore. Their relationship still a little secret, even if a part of the team couldn’t ignore the smiles, the looks and the many times alone together.

For now, there was nothing to be said to the others and this was fine. So they returned to the mission, a bit lighter than before but no less dedicated.


End file.
